The Batter And The Tiny
by Stephanie Nova Rose Allen
Summary: Stephanie only remembers her home, on her computer, about to play a game, when suddenly she was sucked into the game without any warning. Then, she woke up in a mysterious area and met a French accent grinning cat. What is going on?


Stephanie woke up standing. She groaned for a moment until collapsing on the ground, on her knees, while rubbing her eyes. She has her long medium length brown with gold highlights hair down, that reached down to the middle of her back, tanned almond skin color, and steel blue eye color, with bionic metallic parts that are her right arm, both of her legs, and the left side of her face, thus the reason why the left half side of her head was wires from series of different colored wires. She was wearing a red long-sleeved shirt underneath her pink, white, brown, and grey camo sweater and dark sweatpants with black leather lace sandals. Around her neck was a silver chain with a heart-shaped pendant dangling off it. Around her right wrist, on her metal arm, was a black wrist watch and hidden underneath her sweater sleeves. On her ears were ear cuffs on it.

She groaned again, after rubbing her eyes and looked up straight, blocking her eyesight from the brightness for a moment, until her eyes adjusted to the brightness and she rose from the ground. The ground was just yellow and the whole place seemed empty and to Stephanie, emptiness means that someone will come out when she gets close. She looked around for a few minutes until she got up to her feet and noticed how big the island is. Maybe she's on an enormous island that no one else ever saw in a very long time. Confused and alert, she looks at her surroundings. She was standing in the middle of a large island with floating blocks on other medium sized islands and they looked invisible to the naked eye and floating in mid-air. She walked off from her spot and started to walk across a platform that is part of the island and when she got to the main island, and the place there was enormous! She heard the sounds of water dripping from rocks and soothing gentle music. She has never felt this confused and surprised. As she walked, she heard soft footsteps heading her way. She got suspicious about the intruder and glanced in front and saw an enormous cat, half her size, with snow white colored fur, slit emerald eyes that looked like they are full of mischief and judgment, and for some odd reason, it was smiling at her with sharp pearly white teeth. Stephanie froze in her spot, staring at the creature in confusion and in wonder. Behind her back, she unsheathed her claws on her right hand, and kept it behind her back, while carefully observing the cat.

"Hello, player." he purred in a gentle voice, in a French accent. Stephanie confusedly rose one of her eyebrows. "You can see me?" she questioned. "Yes, I can see you," he replied. Stephanie felt suspicious about the cat, but kept her stand. "Aren't you going to do what other cats do? Play with their prey?" she questioned again, her voice masking over her fears, trying to calm down herself down from her fears. "No, I'm not. I'm actually here to see you," he replied, in a calm and soothing voice, before getting down to her height, his eyes still staring at her. "I've never seen anyone else this small before." Stephanie sighed in relief and sheathed her claws from behind her back and moved it back in front. "I don't remember how I got here," she explained. "Care to explain to me?" he asked, his voice sounded confused. Stephanie paused and said, "Well, I remember I was at home, knitting a blanket, until I got a message from a friend of mine, that showed a game called, "OFF" and I got really confused and curious about the game. I clicked on the game and went through the basics. My name and my gender. After that, this sentence appeared and the sentence said this, "Please help my love." After that, I was sucked into this place without a clue of what is going on." Stephanie explained. After she had explained, the cat was quiet and his tail flicked side to side for a moment, until he replied, "I will help you to find out what is going on." Stephanie smiled and the cat stood up to his height. "Great! My name is Stephanie, by the way." she introduced. "Stephanie Nova Rose Allen and please excuse my rude behavior."

He nodded his head and gently sat down in front of Stephanie. "I'm pleased to meet you, Stephanie. To other people around here, I'm called The Judge, but my real name is Pablo." he introduced back. "I'm pleased to meet you, Pablo." Stephanie greeted. Then, he knelt back down next to Stephanie and Stephanie got confused at what he is doing. "Climb aboard and please don't yank on my fur or grab handfuls," he said, as his tail gently whisked back and forth. Stephanie nodded and gently rubbed his neck, before climbing on, diving into the unknown. As she climbed, she was careful not to accidentally pull out any of his furs and when she got to the top, she positioned herself, like she was riding a horse. She gently gripped onto his fur and he slowly stood up to his height. "I'm going to run, so hold on tight," he warned. Stephanie nodded and he started to walk first, until he took up some speed and ran faster, not too fast that she falls off.

As he ran, Stephanie could see the place is deserted and dust was all over the place. She felt curious about what has happened to the place. Pablo ran as fast as he can and when he got to a door, he slowed down his speed and Stephanie looked up. It was the entrance to the next place, but, it was blocked off by a block. Stephanie got confused and then, Pablo knelt down for Stephanie to climb off and she slid off Pablo and he walked over to the blocks and touched them in order. After that, he walked back towards Stephanie and nudged her forward. "You go forward. Find an old friend of mine and...try not to die," he said, purring slightly. Stephanie nodded her head in confusion and looked in front, wondering what lurks in the distance. So, she stepped forward and continued to go forward, into the depths of the place.


End file.
